They Have Each Other
by MeltedIceAngel
Summary: There's a time in everyone's life when they know that giving up is the one and only right answer. If only Marumaro didn't have the hearts of his friends sitting in the palm of his hand. [ T for main character death(s) ]


**Hey guys. So it's been nearly a year since I've wrote anything for this fandom, and everything I had was deleted because I felt like my writing wasn't very good at all. For those of you that may remember me, my old pen name was XZOLAX. Bring back any memories? xD **

**I spent around 45 minutes on this in Study Hall while thinking about playing Blue Dragon when I got home. I was listening to Shattered by Trading Yesterday the entire time and needless to say I felt like crying by the end of this. I really hope you guys enjoy! **

**Title: They Have Each Other**

**Fandom: Blue Dragon (game)**

**Summary: There's a time in everyone's life when they know that giving up is the one and only right answer. If only Marumaro didn't have the hearts of his friends sitting in the palm of his hand. [ T for main character death(s) ]**

**Warnings: Character death(s)**

**Marumaro's POV**

I lay in silence as the battle around me continues to wage, the blood from the wound in my chest making my outfit stick uncomfortably to my skin. I don't really mind, a sticky shirt the least of my worries. I can feel my life coming to a close as wonderful memories flash slowly through my nearly unconscious mind. The days I met all of my little siblings, the day I taught them how to play tag and other fun games, the day that I met my friends... When people spoke of your life flashing before your eyes, I hadn't really thought it would be as detailed as it is. Every little moment in precise detail and I can feel every emotion I felt when it had happened.

I shake away the image of my friend's smiling faces. While it may be better for me to only remember what the four looked like with smiles on their faces, I can't get over how broken and utterly terrified I know they are. I wonder if it would be wrong to remember them as they were and not as they are. I let out a pain filled sigh as the images of my friends are replaced completely by darkness, my mind made up. I just didn't want to see them at all.

Some amount of time passed before my body began to slowly become weaker, and I willed it on. I may be leaving everything I had ever known and loved, but if the constant ache, pain, and worry would be over, I was more than willing to take the selfish way out.

Just as I was about to allow myself to fall away once and for all, I hear a near defining scream and the distinct sound of two thumps onto the ground. I force myself to listen, desperate to know what was happening but too weak to open my eyes. So I listen hard and am just barely able to hear the hurried, desperate shouts made by who he could only assume was Kluke.

"Jiro...not breathing!" She shouted. "...no heartbeat! Jiro!"

"...Zola too...you guys...wake up! We can't...without you! You can't give up! Wake up!" Shu shouted. I listen for only a while longer, knowing the outcome but needing the conformation first.

"...both dead, Shu." I could hear Kluke cry. Shu growled and I could make out the distinct sound of him hitting the metal ground.

"Marumaro..." I hear Kluke sob as her voice comes closer and closer to me. Hearing the desperation in her tone nearly makes me want to fight again. While Jiro and Zola were gone, they would be okay. Shu and Kluke... I'm not so sure. Just as the two reach me, I've made my decision. I know I may regret this, and I know there's no second chances, but somewhere deep within me I know this is the right answer.

So when Kluke grasps my hand in hers, I give everything I have to squeeze back. I hear her gasp of surprise and if I hadn't been so weak, I would have smiled. However, I notice Kluke's hope diminish as time goes on and I don't do as much and flutter my eye lids.

"He's trying to tell us it'll be okay." I hear Shu say. He's right. I know deep in my heart I could never leave them so broken without even the smallest flicker of hope if I had the choice. So that's why when Shu takes my other hand and quietly whispers to me that they would be okay, I finally allowed myself to slip away.

They would be okay, and they would be okay because they had each other.

**Please R&R!**


End file.
